<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after another peace by Wildcard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609610">after another peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard'>Wildcard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Happily Ever After, Monstrous Regiment - Freeform, Purimgifts 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years post-Monstrous Regiment, Polly and Maladicta are a happy couple but even in peacetime, there's still work for the army to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maladict/Polly "Ozzer" Perks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after another peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts">opalmatrix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Purim! I hope you enjoyed the fics - I tried to keep them short and sharp, like you requested in your letter, and focused on Maladicta and Polly as characters you'd mentioned liking in a previous letter. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“General!”<br/><br/>Immediately, both Maladicta and Polly turned. The woman skidded to a stop, ripping off a quick salute, and shoved a wet oilskin tube at them. A damp red ribbon had been hastily knotted around it.<br/><br/>“From the clacks,” she panted. “Priority level one.”<br/><br/>Maladicta took it before Polly could, slitting the covering open and setting it aside for later reuse. Thrift had been a hard habit for her to adopt at first, but Blouse had been unusually insistent on implementing a reduce-reuse rule wherever possible. If it were possible to raise the dead and send them  back onto the battlefield as soldiers, Borogravia would already be fielding the world’s first zombie army.</p><p>Polly pressed close to Maladicta, reading over her shoulder. </p><p>
  <em> Landslide. Send jade food medics. - Shufti </em>
</p><p>When there weren’t wars to fight, the army served as whatever the country needed. They fought fires, hunted down criminals, organized evacuations and, in this particular case, cleared landslides that blocked the roads and left villages to starve.<br/><br/>The request for Jade meant that the sender wanted the all-troll battalion that Jade commanded. They were crack troops, able to do all the heavy work humans could and unbothered by little things like spending hours underwater trying to move debris.</p><p>The request for food and medics, however…</p><p>“The village must be cut off,” Polly said, voice steady even as her fingers dug into Maladicta’s arm, holding on tight to keep her hand from trembling. “Tell Sergeant Jade to take her troops to Muntz, double speed. Maladicta, I’ll ready the medics and take them myself. We’ll travel light, ahead of the food.”<br/><br/>“I’ll come with the food,” Maladicta promised, peeling Polly’s fingers off her arm. “I’ll bring the little pastries Jack likes too, the cheese ones.”<br/><br/>Polly’s smile was too tight, too forced, but she let go of Maladicta and kissed her, swift and fierce.<br/><br/>“I’ll be waiting,” Polly said, whispering the words into Maladicta's mouth.<br/><br/>Maladicta smiled against Polly's lips, all teeth and terrible intensity, searing the moment into her mind. “So will I.”<br/><br/>(Whenever she wasn't with Polly, she was <em>always</em> waiting.)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>